


SPOP: Season 6 Episode 4 - "The Otherside"

by TiffanyWice



Series: She-Ra: Season 6 [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adventure, Dimension Travel, F/F, Fantasy, Friendship, Love, Magic, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyWice/pseuds/TiffanyWice
Summary: I didn't want She-Ra to end... so I wrote more! Please enjoy my fan-version of Season 6 Episode 4 of She-Ra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra: Season 6 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	SPOP: Season 6 Episode 4 - "The Otherside"

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read episodes 1, 2 and 3 first!
> 
> Ep 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517166  
> Ep 2: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843268  
> Ep 3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114215
> 
> If you'd like to read these in their original screenplay format: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1vVi8AcmVatXp1xkmcuptyQI6qiq5BP-z?usp=sharing
> 
> PS. If anyone actually reads my episodes and enjoys them, please tweet/DM/email/gently throw them at Noelle, and tell her if she’s looking for fresh new writers for the real version of S6… I’m her gal! :)

**SHE-RA & THE PRINCESSES OF POWER**

"The Otherside" (s06 ep04)

Written by Tiffany Wice

Based on the show created by Noelle Stevenson

Draft 4  
tiffanywicefilm@gmail.com

**INT. BRIGHT MOON - GARDENS - DAY**

A high-spirited young girl clenches her fists and shuts her eyes. Focuses as hard as she can.

She's GLIMMER (ten years old).

ANGELLA  
That's it, Glimmer. Very good.

A sparkly, bright aura slowly materializes around Glimmer.

ANGELLA  
Focus, just like I taught you. You're nearly there--

With a labored GRUNT, Glimmer TELEPORTS, reappearing instantly five feet away. But...

She's also about five feet up in the air. She tumbles down to the ground.

Angella rushes to her daughter's side.

ANGELLA  
Glimmer, that was wonderful!

Glimmer's shaking. Holding her head, disoriented.

GLIMMER  
That was SCARY! W--where did I go?

ANGELLA  
You didn't go anywhere, you're right here! And with a little more practice, next time--

GLIMMER  
No! I can't... I'm NEVER doing that EVER again!

Glimmer's lip quivers, tears form in her eyes--

GLIMMER  
I'LL NEVER BE A REAL PRINCESS!!

She BAWLS.

Angella carefully takes a seat beside Glimmer.

ANGELLA  
Your powers... your connection to the Moonstone, it's very special.

Both of them stare up at THE MOONSTONE. Hanging weightlessly above Bright Moon.

ANGELLA  
But that's not what makes you a princess.

GLIMMER  
Having powers lets you help people. And Princesses HELP people--

ANGELLA  
Yes, but helping people isn't about teleporting, or flying, or any of that. It's about being brave.

Glimmer wipes her face, SNIFFLES.

GLIMMER  
How... how do I be brave?

Angella's caught off guard by her question.

ANGELLA  
Well... it's not easy. Even if it did come so naturally for your father.  
(beat)  
He would say to have to trust in yourself. And always follow your heart.

Glimmer makes a face, not understanding. Angella LAUGHS.

ANGELLA  
Just do that, and no matter how difficult something is, or how scary...  
You can stare down whatever's standing in your way, look it right in the eyes--

Angella pulls Glimmer into a comforting hug.

ANGELLA  
And just keep going.

**EXT. PORTAL**

SPARKING PURPLE ELECTRICITY from the portal surrounds Glimmer. She's dragging her limping mother, desperately trudging towards the exit. Towards home.

The energy from the portal blows back against them with the force of a hurricane.

GLIMMER  
Just keep going! We're almost there!

Glimmer raises her hand, trying to use her powers to clear the way. They die out with a pitiful ZAP.

Angella WINCES, struggling against the pain of her wounds.

ANGELLA  
Glimmer, I can't. You'll never make it with me weighing you down--

GLIMMER  
NO! We're almost home! Just keep MOVING.

Using their last bits of energy, Angella and Glimmer lurch forwards.

One step.

Two steps.

Another, and...

They topple clumsily out of the portal--

**EXT. BRIGHT MOON - MOONSTONE - DAY**

\--And onto the Moonstone platform.

BOW  
Glimmer!

Bow runs to their side, helping Angella stand back up. She's barely conscious.

MICAH  
Is... is she ok?!

At the sound of her husband's voice, Angella's eyes flicker open.

ANGELLA  
Micah?

She shakily wraps her one hand around Micah, pulling him and Glimmer into a tight hug.

The three of them cry tears of joy, finally reunited.

[THEME SONG]

**INT. INTERNATIONAL COALITION - LOCKER ROOM - SPACE**

Tyfo, Catra, Adora and the Star siblings. Gathered in a private corner of a locker room for a secret rendezvous.

TYFO  
There's something really strange going on here. The red chips, the inconsistencies in the mission brief--

CATRA  
And that device that person had. It's like they could... turn off She-Ra's magic?

Adora rubs her injured arm. It's been wrapped in a layer of bandages.

ADORA  
I'm sure there's some kind of rational explanation--

CATRA  
(cutting her off)  
They knew we were coming! And I can't shake this feeling that...  
(to Adora)  
They were there for you!

Adora grimaces.

TYFO  
The only people who would've had access to our mission details were the Coalition.  
Catra and I believe... someone from the inside was trying to sabotage us.

The group shares nervous glances with each other.

TALLSTAR  
A traitor? Here?

ADORA  
I'm sorry, but that doesn't make any sense! Who would--

At that moment: A VOICE over the loudspeaker, making an announcement to the entire space station.

KOSAK  
Hello! Hello... (is this on?) Ok! People of the Coalition, I have some excellent news--  
Our away team, assisted of course by the brave Etherians, were successful in their mission to save the residents of Helios!

Catra rolls her eyes, practically cringing at Kosak's voice.

KOSAK  
In honor of their brave actions today, the Coalition is hosting a party, this evening in the main hall!  
Throw on your hottest looks, and get ready to boogie down in the name of social justice!  
Be there... or be square! (Yes. Yes, I'm done. Turn it off, turn it off!)--

STATIC as the speaker cuts out.

ADORA  
A party? Seems a little overkill.

CATRA  
We CANNOT go to that party! It's obviously some kind of trap, or--

TYFO  
Trap or not, the party's the perfect chance to get everyone in one place.  
Maybe we can try and draw out whoever this traitor is.

ADORA  
IF there even is a traitor.

Catra shoots her a look.

ADORA  
Look... we'll go to the party tonight, and stay on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary, ok?

TYFO  
We should at least arrive prepared then--

Tyfo passes out tiny transponders to each member of the group.

TYFO  
If you see anything strange, alert the rest of us by activating your device.

Tyfo demonstrates. On the screen, six dots appear bunched together on a map.

STARLA  
Oh cool! That one's me!

TYFO  
The most important thing right now is to lay low and not make waves. That means you, Etherians.

Adora rolls her eyes.

TYFO  
We'll reconvene at the party later tonight. Everyone copy?

Everyone nods... except Catra. She's looking more worried than ever.

The entire group files out.

**INT. BRIGHT MOON - GLIMMER'S ROOM - NIGHT**

Angella's on the bed, covered in bandages. Micah and Glimmer stand by her side, each holding one of her hands.

Entrapta slinks in. She holds one of her devices right up to Angella's face.

ENTRAPTA  
Sorry about that journey back through the portal. I didn't anticipate it being so... perilous!

MICAH  
Entrapta? Maybe we should give her a little bit of space for now?

ENTRAPTA  
But there's just so much DATA to collect! I need to scan her for--

GLIMMER  
She NEEDS rest! And she can't exactly do that with you SCIENCE-ING all over the place!

ANGELLA  
I'm really quite fine, I--

Angella breaks out into a fit of COUGHS. Micah and Glimmer move in to help, but they're waved away.

ANGELLA  
She's right.

GLIMMER  
I know I'm right, you just need some sleep, and then--

ANGELLA  
No, not you...

She raises a finger, pointing shakily at Entrapta.

ANGELLA  
Her.

GLIMMER/MICAH  
What?

ANGELLA  
Let her do her tests.  
(gravely)  
It's important you all know about where I was.

Entrapta grins, immediately gets to work measuring Angella with a plethora of BEEPING devices.

MICAH  
Why is it important? Angella... what's wrong?

ANGELLA  
Our world and... The Otherside. They're connected--

ENTRAPTA  
I KNEW it!

Angella nods weakly.

ANGELLA  
I first realized it shortly after entering the portal.

We're transported to visions of ANGELLA'S MEMORIES.

**EXT. OTHERSIDE - DAY**

Angella's eyes open. She sits up slowly, gauging her surroundings.

ANGELLA (V.O.)  
It seemed to be almost like here. Like a reflection...

It appears she's in a field near Bright Moon. But everything's... different. Strange colors, a ghostly fog hangs in the air.

ANGELLA (V.O.)  
But there was no magic.

Angella touches her back. Her wings are missing. She looks up towards Bright Moon, where The Moonstone should be. But it's vanished, too.

ANGELLA (V.O.)  
I wasn't sure what to do. For all I knew, I was trapped... wherever I was, forever. Completely alone.

Angella wanders aimlessly through the lands of the Otherside.

Small, floating creatures descend from the sky, flitting around her head like flying jellyfish. Proving harmless, Angella shrugs them off and carries on.

FLASHES of her travels through the various kingdoms of Bright Moon. Surviving off plants and berries from the woods. Growing weaker, skinnier. Looking for anything that could guide her home.

ANGELLA (V.O.)  
But then, I saw them.

The entire world around her PULSES, the purple fog glowing.

Thin, bright FLASHES of light appear directly in front of her. Moving about strangely, almost like... glowing silhouettes of people.

ANGELLA (V.O.)  
I saw...

One of the beams suddenly grows brighter and EXPLODES OUTWARDS. A split second later, it reappears a few feet away.

For the briefest moment, in the middle of the teleportation, the clear image of GLIMMER is visible.

ANGELLA (V.O.)  
You.

Angella can't help but smile at the brief sighting of her daughter.

ANGELLA (V.O.)  
And I thought if I could see you, maybe... somehow you could see me.

She furrows her brows in determination, and follows after Glimmer's beam of light.

She tries everything to somehow get her attention. Jumping up and down around her. Knocking over items. YELLING at her.

ANGELLA (V.O.)  
But nothing seemed to work.

Angella runs as fast as she can, trying to catch up to Glimmer's light form.

ANGELLA (V.O.)  
Not long after I found, you left the planet. Somewhere I couldn't follow.

Glimmer flies off into the sky in what appears to be the faint silhouette of a spaceship.

Angella collapses on the ground, exhausted.

ANGELLA  
I began to lose all hope that I'd ever see you again...

She stares up longingly towards the sky.

The once neutral floating creatures have grown larger. Black, with dark, glowing eyes. They move through the air erratically, as if searching for prey.

ANGELLA (V.O.)  
And fear that somehow... I was running out of time.

Angella watches them above her, worried and scared.

**INT. INTERNATIONAL COALITION - GUEST ROOM - SPACE**

Adora CHUCKLES to herself, looking over her white and gold dress in the mirror.

ADORA  
I guess Glimmer was right... we did end up needing these!

Catra's moping across the room, wearing her dark red suit.

She takes a glimpse into her bag, where the PROPOSAL NECKLACES are still waiting patiently for their grand reveal.

ADORA  
Is... everything ok?

CATRA  
Adora I-- I don't think we should go tonight.

ADORA  
What? Look, I know you're a little shaken up after what happened today. But--

CATRA  
No, it's not just the party, I--

Adora turns to face Catra, sensing how serious she is.

CATRA  
I think we should go home. It's not safe here. And I know you don't believe me about any of this, but--

Adora walks over to Catra, putting her arms around her waist, comforting her.

ADORA  
Okay. We can go.

CATRA  
Wait... Really? But you said--

ADORA  
It doesn't matter. If you're really not feeling good about it, we can go home. We're in this together.

Catra nestles her head onto Adora's shoulder.

ADORA  
But... we can't just _leave_. They're throwing this entire party for us.  
Traitor or not, we're still here representing Etheria, and we need to leave a good impression.

CATRA  
Yeah... I guess--

ADORA  
How about this: We go, make a quick appearance, and then head straight home.

Catra thinks it over for a moment...

CATRA  
Fine. But just a few minutes. AND you owe me BIG time after this.

ADORA  
Would... a massage, an afternoon nap, and a box of candy work?

CATRA  
I love you so freaking much.

A quick kiss, and Adora drags her out the door to--

**INT. INTERNATIONAL COALITION - BALLROOM - SPACE**

A grand, lavish ballroom, filled to the brim with classy party decorations and schmoozing coalition leaders.

Catra INHALES sharply, gathering her courage.

CATRA  
Remember what Tyfo said. Lay low and don't make any waves.

ADORA  
Pfft... Don't make waves? I'm like, the stealthiest person EVER--

A MASSIVE SPOTLIGHT falls on them. Over a PA system, a BOOMING ANNOUNCER:

ANNOUNCER  
Members of the Coalition, please welcome to the ballroom our guests of honor: Adora and Catra of Etheria!

The entire room turns and showers them with roaring APPLAUSE. Catra GROANS.

ADORA  
Shoot.

As they timidly enter the ballroom, Tyfo steps up to join them.

TYFO  
So much for keeping a low profile?

ADORA  
Um, you're one to be talking?

Tyfo's in a magnificent, flowing silver dress. Catching the light, glowing like a star.

TYFO  
I'm just... blending in.

ADORA  
Sure.

TYFO  
I don't get to dress nice very often, ok?

CATRA  
You look great, Tyfo.

Tyfo rolls her eyes, brushing them both off.

TYFO  
The Star siblings and I just got here. No suspicious activity to report yet.

Across the room: The Star siblings raise their glasses.

A waiter passes by the girls. Adora lights up, grabs a glass of bubbly drink from his platter.

ADORA  
Yeah, the only thing strange I've seen is this party. It's pretty... extravagant!?

TYFO  
I know. It's sickening.

She stares down the party guests, laughing and chatting without a care in the world.

TYFO  
This isn't what the coalition was supposed to be about. We're _supposed_ to be protecting the universe.

Adora puts down her champagne glass sheepishly.

TYFO  
We should split up. We can cover more ground that way.

CATRA  
Actually, we're--

A group of COALITION MEMBERS approach Adora.

COALITION MEMBERS  
She-Ra! Tell us about Helios!/ How does it feel to be a magical warrior goddess?/ Do you workout?

Pushed out of the group, Tyfo grabs Catra's arm.

TYFO  
Come on, we can do a lap around the room. She'll be fine.

Tyfo drags Catra out.

**INT. BRIGHT MOON - GLIMMER'S ROOM - NIGHT**

Glimmer leans in, listening to her Mother's story intently.

GLIMMER  
You could SEE US? All this time?

ANGELLA  
In a way, yes. But especially you. Anyone with magic shone through the brightest.

Entrapta scratches her chin.

ENTRAPTA  
It makes sense, if our worlds are linked... The magic in our world would reflect there, too.

ANGELLA  
I believe our magic had everything to do with that world.  
(beat)  
Was there... something wrong in Etheria? A little over one year ago?

Glimmer nods solemnly.

GLIMMER  
Horde Prime.

ANGELLA  
Well, whatever happened here, it affected the Otherside, too.

**EXT. OTHERSIDE - DAY**

Angella limps towards shelter, looking towards the sky. MUTTERING quietly to herself--

ANGELLA  
Just keep going. Just keep going--

The darkness that was infecting the creatures has spread, turning the once serene purple sky into dark, swirling rain clouds.

ANGELLA (V.O.)  
I was tired, hungry, alone... It was becoming harder and harder to be brave.  
And now it seemed the Otherside had turned against me.

One of the creatures swoops in, gnashing a set of giant teeth. Angella SCREAMS, dives out of the way just in time.

ANGELLA (V.O.)  
I thought it was truly over for me. But then--

The creature doesn't let up, chasing her off her course. Gaining on her. She leaps through a patch of bushes--

ANGELLA (V.O.)  
A miracle.

A entire sea of shimmering light. The life-force of hundreds of beings, moving around an open field.

Angella, realizing she's been left alone, moves forward.

The creatures in the sky disperse, and the sky begins to clear. She looks up, noticing the change.

ANGELLA (V.O.)  
It's like, in their own way, they were trying to guide me. Towards her...

As she draws nearer, she finds a clear beam of light shining brighter than the rest. This one is taller, the unmistakable form of--

ANGELLA (V.O.)  
_She-Ra._

Like Glimmer, She-Ra's form is more clearly defined. Red, white and gold light breaking through.

ANGELLA (V.O.)  
I don't know how I knew, but I could feel it... That I needed to follow her.

Angella trails She-Ra, as well as two other light beams.

ANGELLA (V.O.)  
Into the Heart of Etheria.

The entire group heads down towards the Heart.

**INT. INTERNATIONAL COALITION - BALLROOM - SPACE**

Adora's still surrounded by guests, chatting her ear off, when SUDDENLY:

A Coalition Soldier hurriedly approaches her.

COALITION SOLDIER  
Miss She-Ra!

ADORA  
Um... She-Ra's fine--

COALITION SOLDIER  
You have to come with me at once! It's Kosak-- there's been an attempt on his life. An assassin!

Adora looks over her shoulder.

ADORA  
Ok, let me get Catra--

COALITION SOLDIER  
But he's getting away!

ADORA  
I-- no, she wouldn't--

COALITION SOLDIER  
It's a matter of life and death, PLEASE! We need you!

The party guests stare up at Adora expectantly.

ADORA  
Ugh... fine!

Adora races out the door with the soldier.

Across the room, unaware--

Catra and Tyfo work their way through the party, eyeing up the guests for anything suspicious.

Catra looks up at the clock, miserable.

TYFO  
Whiskers, lighten up! You're attracting attention.

Catra SNEERS. She gives a huge fake smile.

TYFO  
That's... so much worse. You're terrible at this.

Catra drops the act, returns to sulking.

CATRA  
She said we'd only be here for a few minutes. She's been mingling  
for almost an hour, and we haven't found a single lead on the traitor!

Tyfo SIGHS, addressing the elephant in the room.

TYFO  
I know you want to protect her. But... she's She-Ra. Big things are happening in the universe,  
and like it or not, she's a part of it. Sabotage attempts, deadly missions, even these ridiculous balls... It's all part of--

CATRA  
Saving the universe. I know.

Tyfo watches Catra's tough exterior fade away.

TYFO  
You're afraid of losing her.

CATRA  
Of COURSE I am. It's like... she's being pulled in a thousand different directions.

Catra looks at the floor.

CATRA  
And they're all pulling her away from me.

Tyfo stays SILENT, unsure of what to say.

Catra scans the room.

CATRA  
I need to find her. It's time for us to go--

SUDDENLY, Catra notices something over Tyfo's shoulder. She nudges Tyfo, points towards the front entrance.

CATRA  
Wait. Look...

A FIGURE, silhouetted by the bright party lights. Holding up a strange device, aiming it directly towards them.

Catra GLARES at the figure, focusing all her pent-up rage.

The figure flinches, noticing they've been spotted, and TAKES OFF.

CATRA  
COME ON!

Catra and Tyfo flee after the mysterious figure.

**INT. INTERNATIONAL COALITION - CONFERENCE ROOM**

Large metal doors swing open with a mighty FWOOSH.

COALITION SOLDIER  
He's in there!

Adora leaps in, ready for battle--

Kosak's leaning on a long black table, casual as ever. He gestures to a seat. Krull's off to the side, CLACKING away on his devices as usual.

The armed guards swiftly exit the room. The doors CLANG shut, leaving only Kosak, Krull and Adora.

ADORA  
There's no assassin, is there?

KOSAK  
Sorry about that. But I knew a noble, heroic mission like catching my  
assassin was the quickest way to get you here.

Adora grips her sword even tighter.

ADORA  
So why DID you bring me here?

KOSAK  
I don't like to _beat around the bush_. So I'm going to just jump right into it--

He sits in the chair nearest Adora, flipping it backwards so he looks more like a "cool-teacher" chatting with a problem student.

KOSAK  
I know you saw my guy down on Helios. The one with the... doo-hickey.

We INTERCUT: Adora's conversation and Catra's chase.

**INT. INTERNATIONAL COALITION - HALLWAYS - SPACE**

Catra and Tyfo sprint down the hallway, gaining on the fleeing party guest.

CATRA  
We've got you this time! ARGH!

Catra pounces, knocking the figure to the ground.

**INT. INTERNATIONAL COALITION - CONFERENCE ROOM - SPACE**

Adora scowls.

ADORA  
So it was you.

KOSAK  
That friend of yours, the Cat Lady? She really needs to learn a thing or two about minding her own business.

ADORA  
Her name is _Catra._

Adora raises her sword toward Kosak, enraged.

**INT. INTERNATIONAL COALITION - HALLWAYS - SPACE**

Catra SCOWLS down at her captor viciously.

CATRA  
Who are you?! What were you doing with that device? What do you want with Adora!?

Catra violently rolls over her target.

**INT. INTERNATIONAL COALITION - CONFERENCE ROOM - SPACE**

KOSAK  
Right, Catra. She almost ruined my whole plan. _Almost_.

Adora HUFFS, frustrated.

ADORA  
Your plan. Which I'm assuming also involved the red chips in the Helios residents?

KOSAK  
Yes, very good! It was all part of our little _test_.

Kosak grins menacingly.

**INT. INTERNATIONAL COALITION - HALLWAYS - SPACE**

Instead of some grizzled spy, the figure they were chasing is revealed to be a YOUNG SCRAWNY KID.

PHOTOGRAPHER  
I was just taking pictures, I swear!

Catra raises an eyebrow, confused.

**INT. INTERNATIONAL COALITION - CONFERENCE ROOM - SPACE**

With a FLASH, Adora transforms into SHE-RA.

KOSAK  
Whoah! Calm down--

ADORA  
You admit to chipping hundreds of innocent people, sending us into an ambush,  
trying to KILL US, all for some kind of TEST? And you're telling me to CALM DOWN?

Adora steps forward, raising her sword to Kosak's neck.

**INT. INTERNATIONAL COALITION - HALLWAYS - SPACE**

The photographer shakily removes a CAMERA from his knapsack.

PHOTOGRAPHER  
See? I--It's just a camera! I'm just the event photographer!

CATRA  
Then why were you running?!

PHOTOGRAPHER  
You looked really angry, and you were pointing at me!  
(beat)  
Hey... Aren't you one of She-Ra's friends?

Catra raises her hand, CLAWS DRAWN, ready to strike.

Tyfo pulls Catra off of him at the last second.

TYFO  
What's wrong with you? He's not our guy!  
(to photographer)  
Sorry, kid.

Catra lets Tyfo lead her away. She's breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating. Tears forming in her eyes.

**INT. INTERNATIONAL COALITION - CONFERENCE ROOM - SPACE**

Kosak stands, removes THE DEVICE from his pocket, holding it up for Adora to see.

KOSAK  
What? I'd never kill you! You're far too valuable for that.

He moves closer to Adora, circling her.

KOSAK  
I have very, very big plans for you, _She-Ra_. I promise everything will make sense in time.  
You see, now that it's been properly tested in the field, this device--

In a flash, Adora lunges forwards, FIRING A BLAST OF ENERGY AT KOSAK. He rag dolls across the room, landing in a heap in the corner, unconscious.

ADORA  
Sorry, but you know me. I don't like to _beat around the bush._

Adora picks Kosak's device up off the ground, and CRUSHES it in her hands.

**INT. OTHERSIDE - HEART OF ETHERIA - DAY**

Angella follows She-Ra's beam of light into the Heart. Beside her, a smaller figure... Catra.

ANGELLA  
I could feel it. There was something important happening. It was like the air was electrified. And that's when--

FLASHES: Adora and Catra's first kiss. The EXPLOSION of magic. BRIGHT LIGHT COVERS EVERYTHING.

As the light dies down, Angella uncovers her eyes.

ANGELLA  
I found it.

A staff, floating gently in the air. It's made of a pure black, shiny substance.

She reaches out slowly, taking hold of it.

**INT. BRIGHT MOON - GLIMMER'S ROOM - DAY**

Angella reaches out her hand. A swirling shaft of smoke shoots out of her hand, forming into THE STAFF.

Glimmer, Micah and Entrapta GASP in amazement.

ENTRAPTA  
OF COURSE! Whatever happens on our side was _mirrored_ on your side... So when the  
magic in our world was released, the magic in your world COLLAPSED into a single entity!

Angella raises her hand once again, the staff collapsing on itself and forming into a large, black, floating jewel.

ANGELLA  
It created a new, portable rune-stone.

ENTRAPTA  
Whoaaaah.

GLIMMER  
Does it... do anything?

Angella smiles.

ANGELLA  
It grants many wonderful abilities. One of which allowed me to reach through  
dimensions and finally make contact with you. After some trial and error, of course.

She holds up her wounded arm as proof.

Her smile fades. She collapses the jewel, returning her power to its dormant state.

ANGELLA  
But the most powerful ability is one that is hard to describe. It's a feeling...  
a vague sense of what is to come. In the future.

Glimmer tenses at the worried tone of her Mother's voice.

GLIMMER  
And what do you feel is coming in our future?

Angella WINCES.

FLASHES: Skies darkening. Wires. Arms pulling against restraints. Sparking electricity. CRIES OF PAIN.

ANGELLA  
Darkness.

She COUGHS, falling back weakly into bed. Glimmer and her father share a nervous look.

**INT. INTERNATIONAL COALITION - CONFERENCE ROOM - SPACE**

Adora stands over Kosak proudly.

ADORA  
You know, when you make a big villain speech, it makes it  
kind of hard to pay attention to your surroundings--

A LARGE ELECTRIFIED NET flies out of nowhere, ensnaring Adora.

Before she can react, a HAND turns the dial on an identical device. The readouts glow red, emitting a HIGH FREQUENCY PULSE.

Adora winces, the pulse forcing her to transform back to her human form. Krull steps forward, device in hand.

ADORA  
NO! LET ME GO!

Adora reaches desperately towards the TRANSPONDER, tucked away in her pocket. Her only way of contacting Catra and the team.

The doors FWOOSH open. A sea of guards files into the room, creating a semi circle around Krull.

Their eyes all glow red, chips in everyone's necks.

ADORA  
You-- YOU CHIPPED THEM ALL! You're just like Horde Prime!

Krull raises the visor of his helmet, revealing his face for the first time. Horrifying scars and burn marks cover his entire face. The lower half is basically gone, leaving him without a mouth.

When he SPEAKS, it comes from his devices as a monotone computer voice. It has a certain inhuman calmness to it.

KRULL  
I am nothing like Prime.

He punches some keys on his array of devices. Three soldiers lift Adora up and place her in a seat.

KRULL  
I've disabled your magic. Fighting is useless.

She tries to resist, but he's right. Without her magic... there's nothing she can do.

ADORA  
That's what your device does? You can control my magic?

Krull steps right up to Adora.

KRULL  
Prime sought control. With my technology, I seek peace.

ADORA  
(off chipped soldiers)  
You call this peace?

KRULL  
Their chips connect their minds, to work efficiently as one singular unit, under my guidance.

Adora looks at the soldiers around her. They're nothing like the mindless, obedient zombies of Prime.

They're relaxed, grinning smugly at the fact that they've captured the legendary She-Ra.

ADORA  
You're all insane! LET ME GO!

KRULL  
Our movement formed shortly after the coalition began. When it became clear  
the previous leaders were not willing to do what was necessary to keep peace.

He gestures at his mangled face.

KRULL  
To stop anything like Prime from happening again.

While Krull makes his speech, Adora desperately tries to inch her finger towards the transponder. It's so close now--

KRULL  
We knew the Coalition would never vote in someone like me.  
So Kosak acted as the face, while I gave orders from the shadows.

Off in the corner, Kosak stirs awake. His eyes GLOW RED like the rest of the soldiers.

KOSAK  
Urghh.... OW!? Wasn't anyone going to ask if I was ok? Get me some bandages, maybe? Jeez--

KRULL  
And now, merely a year later, our numbers lie in the thousands.

Krull gestures at the soldiers standing around him, his loyal followers.

KRULL  
We are not insane. We are united in our effort to keep the universe safe. _Whatever it takes._

The soldiers repeat the mantra menacingly.

COALITION SOLDIERS  
WHATEVER IT TAKES.

ADORA  
I--I don't understand any of this... What do you want with me?

KRULL  
Achieving true, lasting peace requires great power. YOUR power.

ADORA  
My... power? But--

The soldiers descend on Adora, grabbing her.

ADORA  
WAIT! NO-- Where are you taking me? LET ME GO!

Just barely, she manages to hit the transponder before being carried off. It tumbles out of her pocket, bouncing off underneath the table. Blinking frantically, signalling for help.

KRULL  
I am so sorry, Adora. But this is all for the greater good.

The soldiers drag Adora away, kicking and SCREAMING.

CUT TO BLACK.


End file.
